


The one with the movie quotes

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an interrogation. The guy on the chair is trying to be funny. Danny is not really concentrated on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the movie quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 million words weekend challenge: Five favourite movie quotes in one story. 
> 
> So I choose (in order of appearance): 
> 
> 1\. Ferris Bueller's Day Off  
> 2\. Good Morning, Vietnam  
> 3\. Fried Green Tomatoes  
> 4\. The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear  
> 5\. Pretty Woman
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much!

_“Les jeux sont faits. Translation: the game is up. Your ass is mine.”_

McGarrett says as he presses the suspect against the wall. 

Danny feels heat in his stomach, a flittering feeling in his guts. God, how much he wants to hear these words in his ear, feel Steve’s warm breath flowing over his skin. Danny daydreams about Steve’s hands on his ass, between his legs, all over his body. 

Steve rips him out of his dreams as he barks a few commands to Chin and Kono.

An hour later the guy is sitting in the interrogation room, and there is still Steve’s voice in Danny’s head saying: “Your ass is mine. Your ass is mine. Your ass is mine.” Danny pulls himself together, concentrating on what Steve’s saying right now.

“What about Weather and Lake?”

That’s the thing to focus on, Danny thinks; George Weather and Smokey Lake, the brain and the muscle of this gang of slave traders, and what they are up to.

“Uhh…” The guy says. “Weather… Let me think ... Oh, I know! _The weather out there today is hot and shitty with continued hot and shitty in the afternoon. Tomorrow, a chance of crappy with a pissy front coming down from the north. Basically, it's hotter than a snake's ass in a wagon rut._ "

He moans as Steve’s fist hits his cheekbone.

“Enough about Weather. What about Lake?"

“ _Uh, one time... there was this lake... And it was right outside of town. We used to go fishing and swimming and canoein' in it. And, uh, see, one November, this big flock of ducks came in... and landed on that lake. And then the temperature dropped so fast that the lake just froze right there. And they... er... the ducks... they... flew off, you see, and they took that lake right with them. Now they say that lake is somewhere over in Georgia. Can you imagine that?_ "

“What are you trying to tell me, huh?”

“Maybe he wants to say that Lake’s in Georgia?” Danny suggests, giving the suspect a stiff look.

The guy laughs “Not in Georgia. But he’s in George. Balls deep I guess…”

Steve turns around, waving for Danny to follow him. Danny flushes as he imagines how it would feel to be balls deep in Steve. He bites on his lower lip, breathing deeply, seeing the picture of Steve’s rough hands on HIS balls, his tongue playing with…

“So, how long you guys been dating?"

“Excuse me?” Steve fully turns around, Danny also.

The guy grins. 

" _Well, that's great. I've been dating, too. Nice girl. An author. She wrote a book on male sexual dysfunction. You've probably read it._ "

The suspect moans as Steve’s fist hits his cheekbone again. No grin left anymore.

“Hey!” Danny grabs Steve’s arm, pulling him away from the suspect. “Calm down. Not so hard. We need him a while longer.”

Outside the room Danny’s bitching about Steve’s behavior; too hard, not in accordance with the rules.

Steve stops him with a gentle kiss, apologizing, promising. 

“Don’t worry about this piece of shit. Just imagine how I act in front of you, Danno.”

“And how…?”

“ _Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice, you're never gonna wanna let me go._ "


End file.
